I Warned You
by SincereSilver
Summary: Itachi really should have taken Kisame's warning seriously. Fluffy, Itachi/Sakura, oneshot, some ooc


**Quick Info on Age:**

**Sakura-25 (later 37)**

**Itachi-30 (later 42)**

**Akina and Kohana- 6 (later 17)**

**Kisame-42 (later 54)**

**Deidara-31 (later 43)**

**Note: Akina and Kohana are MY characters that I created as Itachi and Sakura's twin daughters. They are copyrighted to ME.**

**All other characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

"Akina and Kohana, are you both ready to show your father?" A woman with emerald eyes and pink hair was kneeling in front of two small girls with pink hair and onyx eyes. Both small girls were practically bouncing with excitement as they nodded their heads up and down, both girls' waist length pink hair swinging. "Great! Now remember what I showed you and you'll both do just fine." A playful smile played along the woman's lips. "Ok, Mommy!" Akina's and Kohana's smile practically took up their whole face.

"Itachi- kun!" The woman yelled to the man with long raven hair and crimson eyes who was currently training with his partner. "Yes, Sakura?" Both men had stepped away from their fight at the arrival of the two females. "Your daughters want to show you something." For some reason the mischievous glint in his wife's emerald eyes didn't sit well with him. "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Two girls with pink hair and onyx eyes came rushing out of the Akatsuki headquarters and straight into the arms of a man with long raven colored hair and crimson eyes. "Yes, Akina and Kohana?" A small smirk flitted across Itachi's features. "We're going to show you what Mommy taught us!" A feminine giggle came from the porch and crimson eyes clashed with emerald. "You might want to stand back, Itachi-kun." Sakura warned, smiling at her husband. Itachi raised an eyebrow but took a couple steps backwards. Normally, Uchiha Itachi wouldn't have obeyed the warning, but something about his wife's smile was telling him he might want to listen this time.

Akina and Kohana's eyes turned crimson with two commas appearing as they surveyed the ground below them carefully. They both separated about ten feet and tightened their right hands into a gloved fist. Itachi's eyes widened. '_Surely Sakura didn't teach them how to'_- SLAM! Akina and Kohana's fists met the ground and all the ground within a ten foot radius around both girls exploded. _'Sakura _did _teach them how to use her perfect chakra control.'_

Once the dust cleared the small girls were standing proudly in the middle of the small crater. "Whoa, Itachi! How old are they again?" Kisame asked, grinning widely. "I'm five!" Akina and Kohana stated at the same time, grinning from ear to ear. Sakura was clapping from the porch and Itachi smirked. Akina and Kohana ran up to their father, their now onyx eyes shining. "Did you like it? Did you like it?" Itachi ruffled his daughters' pink hair and bent down to both their levels. "I did. I'm very proud of both of you." Sakura's heart swelled at the sight of her family. She was very proud of Itachi for keeping his promise of being a better father than his father. "Shannaro!" Both girls yelled at the same time, high fiving each other. Itachi cast a questioning glance at his wife…his **blushing** wife. "I **might**have accidently yelled it once…" Sakura said hesitantly, biting her bottom lip. Itachi shook his head, the corners of his mouth twitching as he fought a smile. He scooped both girls up, one under each arm, before starting to walk back to the headquarters. "Daddyyyyyyyyyy!" Both girls whined, each pouting twin mirroring the other.

After sitting down for lunch, Kisame wouldn't stop grinning. Finally, Itachi gave up and asked Kisame why he wouldn't stop smiling. "I just thought about when they both are going to get angry when they're older and kick your butt." The corners of Itachi's mouth twitched. "Not going to happen." He spoke confidently, missing Kisame feral grin.

**12 Years Later**

"DAD!" Two of the same sounding voices scream carried through the headquarters and outside as well. Deidara, Tobi, Kisame, and Itachi all flinched from where they were on the training grounds. Kisame looked at Deidara amusedly. "Think they know Itachi used Tsukiyomi on their boyfriends?" Deidara shook his head. "No, hm." The door leading to the outside came flying off the hinges and sailing across the training grounds, revealing two **very**angry looking seventeen year old twins with pink hair in ponytails and sharingan spinning. "Yeah, hm." Kisame started laughing but two sharingan glares silenced him before settling their glares on the emotionless Itachi. "YOU USED **TSUKIYOMI **ON OUR **BOYFRIENDS**?!" They both screamed at the same time. "Yes." Itachi replied calmly with a small smirk. The sharingan seemed to spin faster as the girls tightened their gloves and gathered chakra to their fists. Kisame, Deidara, and Tobi were smart enough to flee to the inside where it was safe.

An hour later, Akina and Kohana walked past Kisame going down the hall. "Hmph." They huffed, sliding off their dusty gloves. Kisame walked back out to the training grounds to see Sakura healing her husband in the middle of what used to be the training grounds. Traces of the twins were everywhere. Trees were splintered and cracked in half, the ground was decorated with multiple deep and large craters, and there were multiple areas of upraised ground and rock. Kisame shuddered at the thought of what the fight must have looked like. Itachi wasn't stupid enough to harm his girls, but he would at least **try** to not get hit by their killer punches. From the looks of it, Itachi had been training his girls a little bit **too** well, since he was covered in small cuts and bruises. Sakura was obviously fighting a smile while Itachi seemed to be glowering at the ground. Kisame had a random thought hit him and couldn't help but stride over to Itachi to remind him. "Hey, Itachi!" Itachi looked up, his crimson eyes trained on Kisame. "Remember what I told you twelve years ago?" Annoyance flashed across Itachi's features, allowing Kisame to know that he did indeed remember. Kisame couldn't help but brag. "I warned you."

**A/N: I have writers block. So, I decided to write fluff! Once again flames are not welcome. Constructive critcism are welcome. Read and Review please! **

**-Silver-**


End file.
